Diskussion:Home
Diskussion zur Arbeit von Dr. Veronica Saß Diskussion zur Arbeit von Dr. Matthias Pröfrock Diskussion zur Arbeit von Dr. Silvana Koch-Mehrin ---- Uebereinstimmungen farblich markieren? Es waere gerade fuer die schnelle Einordnung verschleierter Plagiate sehr hilfreich, wenn identische oder fast identische Textpassagen jeweils farblich markiert werden koennten. Ich moechte dies am Beispiel der Fundstelle http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Skm/Fragment_066_16-19 verdeutlichen: Dissertation: Seit den Anfängen der Europäischen Union beschreibt das grundlegende Begriffspaar "Europäischer Bundesstaat", beziehungsweise "Europäischer Staatenbund", die Ziele der Integration. Anfangs, zu Beginn der 1950er Jahre,, stand der Vorstellung einer Organisation supranationaler Entscheidungsträger - einem Bundesstaat also - (der vor allem der deutschen und italienischen Europapolitik sowie der der Benelux-Staaten entsprach) die von de Gaulle geprägte französische Auffassung vom „Europa der Vaterländer" gegenüber. In diesem Staatenbund sollten souveräne Staaten zusammenarbeiten und den Kern des Integrationsprozesses ausmachen. Die Einzigartigkeit der europäischen Integration zeigt sich auch darin, daß die tatsächliche Entwicklung über eine puristische Trennung beider Zielmodelle hinweggegangen ist. Quelle: „Europäischer Bundesstaat“ bzw. „Europäischer Staatenbund“ bilden das grundlegende Begriffspaar zur Beschreibung der vollendeten Integration seit den Anfängen der Gemeinschaftsbildung zu Beginn der 50er Jahre Das Ziel der Organisation supranationaler Entscheidung, für deren unterschiedliche Gestaltungsformen das Bild des Bundesstaates steht , begleitete die Schritte vor allem der italienischen, der deutschen und der Europapolitik der Beneluxstaaten. Ihm gegenüber stand die von de Gaulle geprägte französische Auffassung vom „Europa der Vaterländer“, in dem die intergouvernementale Zusammenarbeit souveräner Staaten den Kern des Integrationsprozesses ausmachen sollte. Die Entwicklung der Europäischen Gemeinschaft ist über eine puristische Trennung beider Zielmodelle hinweggegangen – ihre Struktur weist Merkmale beider Leitbilder auf. Till 129.234.184.229 15:14, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) D.h.du willst in den Fragmenten eine Funktion zum Färben?--Nerd wp 16:42, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Das waere optimal, geht aber wahrscheinlich ueber die Moeglichkeiten von Wikia hinaus. Ich habe testweise ein Fragment manuell eingefaerbt, allerdings waere es leichter, wenn es als Standard "Farbe 1", "Farbe 2" usw. gaebe: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Skm/Koch-Mehrin-2001/057 Till 86.174.126.80 16:29, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Bitte Prüfen: Doktorarbeit von Dr. Frank-Walter Steinmeier Damit nicht der Eindruck entsteht, nur im Regierungslager nach Plagiaten zu suchen, würde mich auch die Qualität der Quellenangaben von Herrn Dr. Steinmeier interessieren. MfG 141.88.235.131 15:42, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC)Jens Patrick141.88.235.131 15:42, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Dann mach doch gerne schon mal den Anfang, wenn Du fündig wirst, melde Dich hier! :Warum so frech? Sein Einwand ist doch berechtigt. Muß man alles selbst machen oder können? Machst Du nie irgendwo Verbesserungsvorschläge? Dir paßt was nicht am Bundespräsidenten? Dann laß Dich doch selbst wählen und mach es dann besser! Oh Mann ... 217.50.210.159 16:12, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: 1. "Sein Einwand ist doch berechtigt." - Nein, ist er nicht. Erklärungen dazu, siehe Diskussionsseiten hier auf vroniplag :: 2. "Machst Du nie irgendwo Verbesserungsvorschläge?" - Zwei beispielhafte Szenarien unangebrachter "Verbesserungsvorschläge" ::: a) Elfmeterschießen. Torwart springt links, Schuss fliegt nach rechts. Vorschlag-Fail: "Eh, Mann! Hättest nach rechts springen sollen!" ::: b) WG-Mülleimer mehr als voll. Mitbewohner, der noch nie den Müll runter gebracht hat, schlägt seinen WG-Genossen vor: "Eh! Ihr solltet mal häufiger den Müll runterbringen." :: Der "Verbesserungsvorschlag" hat mit jedem der Szenarien etwas gemein. : :: Wahlrheinländer 77.11.19.233 17:22, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::- ::- (Formatierung wird nicht übernommen) ::- :: Zu 1.: Habe hier nicht alle Kommentare gelesen. Ich halte aber die Aussage, die hier irgendwo geäußert wurde, Politiker links von der Mitte schrieben nicht so häufig ab, für vorgeschoben. Welche Arbeit ist denn schon öffentlich geprüft worden? Keine, weil kein Anfangsverdacht besteht? Wieso ist das ein Argument gegen eine Prüfung? Wenn es, wie hier behauptet wird, wirklich nur darum geht, die "Integrität eines Doktortitels in Deutschland zu sichern" und den "Prüfungskommissionen die Arbeit zu erleichtern", dann müßten doch positive Beispiele (Arbeiten ohne Plagiat) sehr willkommen sein, bzw. der Neutralität einer Prüfungskommission verpflichtet, gleichberechtigt (in dem Fall dann eben ohne Befund) zur Durchsicht eingestellt werden? Und warum werden nur Arbeiten von Prominenten aus dem Dunstkreis der Politik genommen? - Rätselhaft! :: Nein, hier ist meiner Meinung nach viel Heuchelei im Spiel. Die Lust an der Fehlersuche und das öffentliche Interesse daran, speist sich zu einem guten Teil daraus, der politischen Klasse - die den Gürtel anderer enger schnallt und sich selbst einen Nachschlag genehmigt, die in zentralen Punkten (EU, Afghanistan, S21, E10 usw.) gegen die Interessen des Volkes regiert - ein Bißchen Unmut zurück in die Elfenbeintürme zu schicken. Und das ist auch gut so! :: Allerdings beschränkt sich die Arroganz und Ignoranz der Macht nicht auf die Teilmenge, die bei den letzten Urnengängen etwas erfolgreicher auf Bauernfang gegangen ist. :: - :: Zu 2. a: Schlechtes Beispiel. Der Torwart springt wiederholt und ausschließlich in eine Ecke - der Einwand des Zuschauers ist berechtigt. :: - :: Zu b: Schlechte Analogie aber gute Metapher. ;) Man muß nicht in der WG wohnen, um auf bisher unbeachteten Müll aufmerksam zu machen. ::- :: Wie auch immer. So wie ich die Sache sehe, habe ich jetzt wohl ausführlich genug dargestellt; mehr kann ich nicht tun. Es steht Dir, lieber Wahlrheinländer (und natürlich allen anderen WG-Bewohnern und Fußballfans), frei, eine völlig andere Meinung zu haben. ::- :: Schöne Grüße eines Ureinwohners einer Stadt, durch die Vater Rhein mitten hindurch fließt. 217.50.213.136 11:25, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: Datumsangabe Hallo! Um die (Zwischen-)Ergebnisse und Fortschritte besser einordnen zu können, wäre es gut, wenn neben dem Datum "Stand" auch der "Start der Prüfung in vroniPlag" angegeben würde. Von den Vorwürfen gegen SKM höre ich heute zum ersten Mal (obwohl ich ständig durch ihren Wahlkreis fahre). Wer es schon seit einigen Tagen/Wochen(?) weiß, der könnte bei 13% sagen "nicht so schlimm". Läuft die Suche aber z.B. erst seit gestern, dann wären 13% viel. mideal 212.149.48.43 16:13, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) warum werden eigentlich nur Arbeiten von CDU/CSU Politker bzw. nahen Personen untersucht??? Immer mehr kommt der Verdacht bei mir auf dass hier nur gezielt von Spd/Grün/Links versucht wird billigste Hetze zu betreiben. Dem sollte mal entgegen auch Arbeiten von Linkspartei, SPD und Grünen gecheckt werden!! Wie schon weiter oben steht: dann macht es doch mal! Das ganze macht doch jeder selbst, jeder für sich, aber mit allen zusammen. Allein dadurch kann schon kein Eindruck entstehen, dass es nur auf eine Partei oder bestimmte Personen abgezielt ist. Aufforderungen wie "Dem sollte mal entgegen auch Arbeiten von Linkspartei, SPD und Grünen gecheckt werden!!" sind für einen möglichen Eindruck ganz allein verantwortlich. Weil hier jemand etwas fordert und dann selbst nichts sucht und nichts macht! Was ist denn daran billige hetze, erschleichung eines dr. ist kein kavaliersdelikt. für billige, inhaltsferne hetze sind doch eher die rechten bekannt. . klar können alle "gecheckt werden". 93.213.16.148 19:14, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Tolle Jagd Moin zusammen, wie schön, dass nur das Regierungslager von euch durchleuchtet wird. Es kommt auf alle Fälle so rüber, als hätte das linke Lager verschärft Interesse solche Afären aufzudecken, um fehlende politische Inhalte zu vertuschen. Was nicht gut für uns ist. Ich habe leider die Zeit nicht sonst würde ich mich einklinken und auch mal die Angehörigen anderer Partein auseinander nehmen. Zudem gibt es Programme dafür, die jede FH und jede Uni besitzt, mit denen in den letzten Jahren auch alle Haus-, Diplom-, Bachelor- und Masterarbeiten geprüft werden sollten. Frage warum wird dies von den Unis und FH´s nicht genutzt? :Hier nimmt niemand "Angehörige von Parteien auseinander", sondern dokumentiert werden plagiierte Textpassagen aus Dissertationen. Solche Analysen haben es an sich, nicht parteipolitisch sein zu können. Von daher scheint Ihnen bereits im Ansatz das Veständnis dafür zu fehlen, was Sie tun könnten, hätten Sie Zeit. Prof. Dr. Prometheus 19:29, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo zusammen. Ich mache hier zwar nicht mit, aber die Ausrede: :"Ich habe leider die Zeit nicht sonst würde ich mich einklinken und auch mal die Angehörigen anderer Partein auseinander nehmen." :ist halt nur eine dämliche Ausrede. Man kann doch nicht von jemand fordern, dass er sich auch Arbeiten von Politikern anderer Parteien ansehen soll, wenn gerade dieser jemand mit der Arbeit eines Politikers beschäftigt ist. Sie sagen sie hätten keine Zeit? Aber die Personen hier haben dann die doppelte Zeit oder wie? :Ich verstehe diese Forderung nicht, weil sie sinnfrei ist! Wenn Schokoladenpudding im Supermarkt droht ausverkauft zu werden, stellen sie sich dann auch ans Regal und sagen jedem er soll nun Vanillepudding essen? Nein! Weil es sie eben nicht zu interessieren hat! Jeder kann hier machen was er möchte. :Wenn jemand etwas schreiben möchte dann macht er es, auch wenn er keine Zeit hat. Die Ausrede ist so dämlich wie sie häufig gebraucht wird. :Dazu ist das Euch auch total unpassend. Vielleicht macht in der einen Sekunde diese Person mit, dann ist es wieder diese usw. Wer im Internet eine Gruppe von Menschen mit "Euch" ansprechen will, missachtet das die Fluktuation in der Gruppe und sämtliche Prozesse sehr variabel sind. Mitunter fühlt sich bei "Euch" niemand angesprochen. :80.138.217.48 13:52, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 'Mfg Seb Parteidenken ?! Ich muss ja meinen Vorrednern mal wirklich Recht geben, hier werden nur Dissertationen von CDU/ CSU-Politikern sowie Liberalen angeschaut, also Regierungsparteien ... andere wie die der Grünen, der SPD und auch der Linken werden in Frieden gelassen ? Wie kommt das ? Haben diese Parteien keine "akademischen Würdenträger" in ihren Reihen ? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, fallem mir mit Dr. Frank-Walter Steinmeier und Dr. Gregor Gysi gleich auf anhieb 2 ein, deren Dessertationen man mal zu prüfen könnte. Die Dissertation von Gysi mit dem Titel “Zur Vervollkommnung des sozialistischen Rechtes im Rechtsverwirklichungsprozeß” umfasst 230 Seiten die sollte man sich wirklich mal genau anschauen. Leider ist hier nicht zu beurteilen ob eine solche Arbeit , mit dem Demokratiesystem und dem Rechtstaatslichkeitsprinzip des Grundgesetzes vereinnehmbar ist, aber dennnoch gab es ja immer mal wieder Andeutungen er habe diese Arbeit schreiben lassen.. Also vielleicht schaut man da auch mal genauer hin.. Natürlich nur, wenn die Gründer wirklich neutral sind und nicht Anhänger einer bestimmten Partei die es nicht gutheißen, würde Gysi an den Pranger zu stellen ... : Das hier ist ein Wiki! Jeder darf mitspielen! Ist es Ihnen ein Anliegen, schnappen Sie sich die Arbeiten von Gysi, Steinmeier oder wem auch immer und suchen Sie nach einer plagierten Stelle. Haben Sie eine solche gefunden posten Sie ihren Fund hier. Solange Sie aber nichts dergleichen haben, könnte man ihnen nämlich sonst unterstellen, dass Sie ein Verschwörungstheoretiker sind, der versucht von den unleugbaren, aber ihm nicht genehmen Funden auf dieser Seite abzulenken. : 93.129.79.14 06:29, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: So einfach darf man es sich nicht machen, das prüfen, das kann nicht jeder, dazu muss man ja :: schon mal an die Arbeiten rankommen, was nicht so einfach ist. Ich glaube aber, dass es eigentlich :: auch ein Anliegen der Initiatoren dieser Seite sein müsste. Wenn man sagt, diese Seite dient nicht :: dazu den politischen Gegner platt zu machen, sondern die Integrotät des Dokjtortitels zu wahren, :: dann wird die durch Plagiate von SPD-Politikern etc, genauso gefährdet. Wenn man da einseitig :: bleibt, wie es jetzt der Fall ist, setzt man sich einfach dem Vorwurf aus, nur politische Ziele zu :: verfolgen, an den auf vorgeblichen Zweck dieser Suche, glaubt dann keiner mehr. ::: Und die Leute, die hier arbeiten, haben es leichter, an die Arbeiten ranzukommen, oder was? So eine seltendumme Argumentation... weniger lamentieren, mehr selbst bewegen! --fiesh ::: '95.91.112.251 16:16, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::: Um an die Arbeit ranzukommen, muss ich sie kaufen und ich habe jedenfalls nicht einfach 80 Euro in der Schublade liegen um mir eine Arbeit des Herrn zG zu kaufen oder von anderen. Und ich habe auch nicht den Sachverstand um eine juristische Arbeit prüfen zu können. Oder würden Sie es schätzen wenn z.B. sich ein Automechaniker daran macht einen Politiker zu beurteilen, ob er geklaut hat und ob es sich dabei um eine Kernaussage der Arbeit handelt oder nicht, wurde die entnommene Passage ausreichend abgewandelt damit man nicht von einem Plagiat sprechen kann... Wohl kaum. Saudumm ist es allenfalls als Ziel anzugeben man wolle den Doktortitel schützen und dann nur einseitig zu ermitteln. Und wenn Sie allen CDU oder FDP-Politikern nachweisen, dass sie geklaut hätten und die würden dam mit aufhören, würde der Doktortitel auch gefährdet wenn man irgendwann einen SPD-Politiker beim Abschreiben erwischt. In Köln soll es ja mal ein Problem mit einem SPD-Politiker und seinem Doktortitel gegeben haben. Nur damit wir uns verstehen, ich finde es gut, was hier geschieht und ich finde es richtig, dass man Politikern und anderen zeigt, dass es eine Grenze gibt, aber bitteschön auch in Bezug auf SPD, LINKE oder Grüne. Oder Sie geben einfach zu, dass es Ihnen einen Sch...dreck um den Titel sondern nur um politische Ziele geht. Soviel Ehrlichkeit sollte sein, auch wenn es ein Anzeichzen dafür ist, dass man selbst poltisch nichts auf der Pfanne hat. ::::: Hallo, hier sind viele Helfer damit befasst. Wir haben anscheinend noch nichts gefunden. Können Sie das erstmal so annehmen? Wenn etwas auftaucht, und wir uns auf eine SPD-Dissertation stürzen, hoffe ich, noch einmal von Ihnen zu hören. Wir dokumentieren ja nicht alle Dissertationen, in denen wir nichts '''gefunden haben, und zur Zeit gibt es erstmal eben nur diese Fälle. Daraus leitet ja aber niemand irgendwelche Schlüsse hier im Wiki ab, oder? Es ist einfach eine sehr kleine Stichprobe. Wir brauchen noch etwas mehr Zeit. Martin Klicken 11:33, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::: Nehmen Sie mir die Polemik nicht übel, aber: SIE müssten sich die Doktorarbeit kaufen, den ANDEREN hier hingegen schickt der König des Internets sie für Umme mit der Kutsche ins Chateau?! ::::: Die Doktorarbeiten können z.B. in Bibliotheken von verschiedenen Unis eingesehen werden. Also jede überprüfbare Dissertationsschrift liegt irgendwo rum. Die meisten Unis bieten auch einfachen Bürgern in irgendeiner Form Möglichkeiten, sich ihren Bestand anzuschauen. Wahrscheinlich wird sich beim Betreten der Bibliothek einfach keiner darum scheren, wer man überhaupt ist. Da muss man sich halt im Einzelfall schlau machen. Das wird ungefähr kostenlos sein, aber auf jeden Fall günstiger, als die Arbeiten zu kaufen. ::::: Das technische Wissen, das erforderlich ist, um ein Plagiat im Stil von zG oder SKM ausfindig machen zu können, ist auch sehr gering. Wenn Sie es geschaft haben hier etwas zu posten, werden Sie das auch können. Schauen Sie sich die "WieKannIchHelfen"-Seite an. Die gleichen Methoden funktionieren auch bei Arbeiten, für die es hier noch keine Seite gibt. Fachliches Wissen zum Thema der Doktorarbeit braucht man so etwa Null. Man braucht nicht wissen was da steht, sondern nur ob es wo anders auch so steht. ::::: Ist es Ihnen ein Anliegen, dass eine bestimmte Doktorarbeit untersucht werden soll, dann machen Sie es selbst! Das ist hier nämlich kein Wunschkonzert. ::::: Wahlrheinländer 93.129.93.95 12:17, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Aussagewert: Prozentzahl Hallo, welchen Aussagewert hat eine "Prozentzahl von Seiten mit Plagiaten"? Dann könnte man seine Diss. in A5 anstatt A4 drucken und der Wert würde sich ev. halbieren!? Ausserdem würde der Barcode hübscher (weniger schwarz) erscheinen. : Letztlich verpflichten sich Promovenden alles selbst zu schreiben und jedes Zitat zu kennzeichnen. Also schon ein Strichelchen reicht aus um die Arbeit in Frage zu stellen, wenn auch ein geringfügiger Einzelfund wahrscheinlich nicht zur Aberkennung führen würde. Als grobe Orientierung für die Suchenden ist die Grafik nützlich. Wenn es Sie so brennend interessiert, rechnen Sie die Daten halt in plagierte Zeilen oder Wörter um. Bei Guttenberg waren es dann über 60% der Zeilen. : Und nur mal so am Rande: es ist sogar möglich, dass ein kleineres Format im Einzelfall sogar zu einem erhöhten Anteil von plagiierten Seiten führt. Aber in der Regel wird, zugegeben, die höhere Auflösung ein realistischeres Bild bieten. : 93.129.79.14 14:15, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : : Zwei Hinweise zu dem, meiner Meinung nach guten Ansatz, Barcode könnten helfen: :* Die Angabe der kumulierten Zeilen, die lt. der Fragmente betroffen sind. :* Die Angabe des Buchformates (z.B. A4) die für den Vergleich herangezogen wird. : (88.64.14.242 05:32, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC)) Es ist kein "Vergleich", sondern eine konkrete Schilderung dessen, was vorliegt. Jeder, der mit sich mit dem Buch befasst, stellt sich vielleicht die Frage, ob es auf der jeweiligen Seite ein Plagiat gibt, oder nicht. Das Problem mit den Zeilen ist, dass es bei Guttenberg für wissenschaftliche Zwecke ganz interessant war, aber der grundlegenden Nachricht, nämlich, dass Plagiate qualitativ ein Problem sind, und wenn es eine "Bagatellgrenze" gibt, dann kann diese höchstens qualitativ sein, entgegensteht. Bei Wissenschaftlicher Arbeit können Erkenntnisse, die das Ergebnis jahrzehntelanger aufwändigster Bemühungen, Beobachtungen, Berechnungen und Überlegungen oder eines genialen Einfalls sind, häufig in wenigen Sätzen ausgedrückt werden. Z.B. das kopernikanische Weltbild, aufgrund genauester Beobachtungen der Planetenbewegungen, oder z.B. die Idee des Benzolrings, um nur zwei zu nennen. Ein zeilenbasiertes, quantitatives Maß für wissenschaftliche Leistung, oder für das Ausmaß des Beklauens ehrlicher Wissenschaftler ist daher m.E. mit höchster Vorsicht zu genießen, will man das öffentliche Bild von dem, was Wissenschaft und Erkenntnis bedeuten, nicht weiter in die Richtung derer verschieben, die das mit Füßen treten und gleichezeitig 600-Seiten umfassende juristische Doktorarbeiten einreichen, in denen bestenfalls nichts gesagt wird, schlimmstenfalls auch noch abgeschrieben wurde. Martin Klicken 08:02, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Gute Argumente, habe dich verstanden, Danke! (88.64.14.242 21:44, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC)) Dr.Arbeit von Frau Dr.Angela Merkel ein Plagiat ?? Leute lasst uns doch bitte die ganze Dr.Arbeit von Frau Dr.Angela Merkel unter die Lupe nehmen. vl findet sich ja etwas : ''"Untersuchung des Mechanismus von Zerfallsreaktionen mit einfachem Bindungsbruch und Berechnung ihrer Geschwindigkeitskonstanten auf der Grundlage quantenchemischer und statistischer Methoden'"'' : Viel Glück! Ist jetzt vielleicht MINT-Überlegenheitsdünkel, aber ich denke, dass die Erfolgsaussichten, mit einer Collage als Doktorarbeit durchzukommen, in weniger exakten Wissenschaften größer ist. : 93.129.79.14 15:14, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : : In einer natur- oder ingenieuerwissenschaftlichen Dissertation kommt es nicht auf verbale Aussagen oder wohl gedrechselte Formulierungen, sondern auf mathematische Ableitungen, Computerprogramme und -berechnungen, Algorithmen oder Ergebnisse experimenteller Untersuchungen an. Plagiate sind hier eher unmöglich bzw. von den Experten schnell zu erkennen. Da sind keine alpha-numerischen Vergleiche von Textpassagen nötig. Also nochmals viel Glück bei der Untersuchung von Frau Merkels Dissertation. : 109.41.207.32 15:36, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hetzjagd Was hier auf VroniPlag Wiki geschieht erinnert mich sehr an die mittelalterliche Jagd auf Hexen. Aber denuzieren konnten wir Deutschen ja schon immer gut. Warscheinlich vertreiben sich hier alles ehemalige Stasi Mitarbeiter die Zeit. "Der größte Lump im ganzen Land, das ist und bleibt der Denunziant" August Heinrich Hoffmann von Fallerleben 80.226.247.105 14:09, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Der feine Unterschied zur Hexenverfolgung ist, dass es Plagiatoren tatsächlich gibt. Und denunziert wird hier auch nicht, schließlich plappert hier keiner die Inhalte irgendwelcher geheimer Doktorarbeiten aus. Hier wird nur festgestellt: "Der Kaiser ist nackt!" : 93.129.79.14 14:18, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Zum ersten Beitrag hier: Eigentlich keine Antwort wert. Klar für diese Person: Nicht wer Leser und Gutachter betrügt und andere Forscher beklaut, ist der Fiesling, sondern - haha, es geht um in einem Rechtsstaat geschriebene juridische Arbeiten! - der, der es herausfindet und öffentlich macht. Nochmal haha! Hat Hoffmann von Fallersleben (mit s bitte!) wirklich das gemeint? P.S. Es ist auch blöde Abschreiberei, wenn die Hexenjagd immer als "mittelalterlich" und nicht als "frühneuzeitlich" bezeichnet wird. Ein bisschen eigene Recherche wirkt Wunder ... '''DeinDoktor 14:29, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) "Hexenjagd" Auch ich möchte mich meinen Vorrednern anschliessen. Im Moment werden "nur" die Regierungsparteien durchleuchtet. Dazu kommt aber leider gar kein Kommentar von Seiten der Betreiber dieser Seite. Das nimmt VroniPlag wirklich sehr viel und stellt sie recht nah an eine ploitische Gruppierung hin. Wenn dies so gewünscht wird, warum sagt man es denn nicht. Dieses sich nicht um solche Diskussionsbeiträge zu kümmern, hat einen ähnlichen touch, wie das Ausitzen von unangenehmen Themen in der Politik. Man konnte es ja in letzter Zeit seh gut nachvollziehen. Bitte, sitzt dieses Thema nicht aus..... Grüsse aus dem Schwarzwald VB : Soll man jetzt ständig gleiche Antworten auf sich ständig wiederholende ach so kritische Kommentare posten? Schauen Sie sich an, was man den Leuten geantwortet hat, die genau das gleiche gepostet haben wie Sie! : Reicht Ihnen nicht? Ok, schauen Sie sich mal http://de.nilsplag.wikia.com an. Da darf an der Doktorarbeit von Nils Schmid (SPD) rumgemacht werden. Ich habe mal ein Dutzend willkürlich ausgepickte Stellen aus der Arbeit gegoogelt, und keinen Anhaltspunkt auf ein Plagiat gefunden. Was haben Sie gemacht, bevor Sie diesen Vorwurf der Parteilichkeit äusserten? : Ich wage zu behaupten: Nichts! : Gruß aus dem Rheinland : 93.129.79.14 16:38, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Diese sinnfreie Disskusion über irgend welche Parteien ist langsam sowas von Hirnpressing. Jeder der sich einen Abschluß und deren öffentlicher Titelträgerschaft äussern darf, hat eine ganz speziell zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht existierende Neuheit entwickelt. Aber wenn sich irgendwelche Politehrgeizlinge nur um der wählerschaftlich wirksamen Dr. Hysterie hingeben und sich dieser nur plagiatisierend bebrauchen, dann ist die Wissenschaft und deren Wertigkeit nur noch Handelsware. Die jenigen die hier von parteilichen Quatsch schreiben haben selbst noch nie eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit erstellt und sind demokratisch eingeengt. Es ist das Recht jeden Akademixers die Titelträgerschaft anderer zu überprüfen, denn diese Abschlußarbeiten sind stetz öffentlich zu machen um die Überprüfung durch die Allgemeinheit zu gewährleisten. Soll heißen: Es soll die Einzigartigkeit bestätigt werden und das unabhängig von irgend einer Partei!!! Vorschläge zu weiteren zu untersuchenden Dissertationen Nach einigen Stichproben scheint es so, dass die Plagiatorendichte unter sog. konservativen / liberalen Politikern höher ist - evtl. dadurch, dass es unter linkeren aktiven Parteipolitikern schlichtweg weniger Doktoren gibt, möglicherweise auch durch eine dort ausgeprägte Unredlichkeit im Aggregat (etwa weil ein Doktortitel eine Parteikarriere dort mehr begünstigen könnte - dass er das in so gut wie allen Parteien tut, ist leider ein Fakt). Plagiat-Analysen müssen jedoch unabhängig von Ansehen der Person oder deren Parteizugehörigkeit erfolgen. In diesem Sinne gibt es unter PlagiPedi jedoch eine Seite, die sich um genau solche Anfragen kümmert. Bevor also weitere Anfragen hier - falsch - ankommen, wäre es sinnvoller, solche unter dem Link oben zu stellen. Im übrigen können Plagiate recht gut verifiziert werden, nicht aber ausgeschlossen. Das heißt, selbst wenn jemand sauber gearbeitet haben sollte, wird dies nie zu 100% feststehen. Über Crowdsourcing kann aufgrund der eigenwilligen Dynamik ebenfalls nicht garantiert werden, dass jedesmal das gleiche (oder ein qualitativ entsprechendes) Prozedere angewandt wird, um Plagiate aufzudecken. Somit kann hier kein letztgültiges Gütesiegel für Arbeiten vergeben werden - sondern es werden eben nur Arbeiten, bei denen sich der Betrugsverdacht erhärtet hat, gelistet. Wenn also von einer Person eine Arbeit hier oder auf entsprechenden Seiten nicht aufgeführt ist, kann trotzdem eine (erfolglose) Untersuchung bisher erfolgt sein. Ich weiß von mehreren "linken" Arbeiten, die bereits unter die Lupe genommen wurden, die jedoch keinerlei Anhaltspunkte erbrachten. Also: zu untersuchende Dissertationen bitte unter PlagiPedi auflisten. Gerne auch von Menschen, die keinerlei bekannte Parteiaffinität aufweisen. 91.89.45.2 22:33, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ja. Diss. bei http://www.dissonline.de/ suchen und auf http://de.plagipedi.wikia.com/wiki/PlagiPedi_Wiki eintragen! Prof. Dr. Prometheus 02:24, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Naturwissenschaften Liebe Forscher, neben den Geistes-, Sozial- und Rechtswissenschaften würde mich auch das Ergebnis bei naturwissenschaftlichen Dissertationen interessieren. Gruß ---- Merkel Was ist eigentlich mit Angela Merkels Dissertation? : Was ist eigentlich mit den Leuten. die meinen hier posten zu müssen, ohne vorher zu gucken, was hier schon steht? : "Oh, ich hätte da eine ganz neue Idee! Vielleicht mal eine Dissertation aus dem linken Lager ... Hee? Warum guckt Ihr alle so böse?" : 93.129.93.95 09:50, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Danke :Hallo zusammen, :ich bin der Meinung, jeder der gerade dabei ist seine Dissertation, akademische Arbeit o.ä. korrekt zu erarbeiten bzw. jeder der sie in regelgerechter Form abgegeben hat, wird dieses Engagement der Mitarbeiter in diesem Wiki schätzen und befürworten. Danke, weiter so! ' :(88.64.6.27 18:07, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC)) : :Man(n, Frau) muss auch die Macher dieser Seiten einmal loben... :Der Barcode mit den neuen Farben, die den Umfang der Plagiate auf einer Seite verdeutlichen, ist eine sehr gute Vorabinformation! (88.64.14.242) Wissenschaftsplagiate? Wenn dies hier eine Doku zu deutschen Arbeiten sein/werden soll, so gehört m.E. 1. ein Link zu Initiative Transparente Wissenschaft (auch als "Antiplagaustria" bezeichnet) für österreichische Plagiatsfunde dazu und 2. korrekterweise zumindest ein Barcode, übersetzt aus der Rezension von Rez.: S. Wollgast: Zur Geschichte des Promotionswesens (gefunden im Blog von Stefan Weber), dazu, zumal hier auch ein Name unseligen Angedenkens auftritt. Ich selbst kann es (technisch) nicht machen und will hier auch niemandem zusätzliche Arbeit aufbürden, es scheint mir aber wert, diskutiert zu werden. 79.241.200.166 10:30, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Prüfungs-Routine nötig Ich finde die Überprüfung der Doktorarbeiten sehr sinnvoll, peinlich ist nur, dass die Universitäten dies nicht von selbst tun. Ich denke, es gibt eine hohe Dunkelziffer "geklauter" Arbeiten - daher sollten 1. alle Arbeiten online gestellt werden und 2. Computerprogramme entwickelt werden, die automatisch alle Arbeiten vor der Verteidigung prüfen prüfen. Die Verteidigung sollte nur bei entsprechend gesicherter Eigenarbeit eingeleitet werden. Allerdings bitte ich zu berücksichtigen, dass z.B. in Forschungsgruppen die Methodik üblicherweise gemeinsam entwickelt und geschrieben wird. Dennoch setzt sich jedes Mitglied der Gruppe mit voneinander abweichenden Fragestellungen auseinander, als Ergebnis bleiben aber ähnlich formulierte Material und Methoden übrig. Dies ist sicherlich von den üblichen Plagiatsvorwürfen zu unterscheiden.178.0.57.195 21:03, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Jeder von Euch... ...der mal in einer Schulaufgabe oder Ex abgeschrieben hat: Wenn dadurch das Nichtbestehen einer Klasse und damit das Nichtbestehen eines Schulabschlusses verursacht worden wäre und damit die Zulassung zur weiteren Berufsausbildung fehlt: Bitte sagt Eurem Arbeitgeber, dass Ihr Euer Studium oder Eure Berufsausbildung auf Basis eines Betrugs erlangt habt. Wenn er Euch nicht kündigt, kündigt bitte selber und meldet Euch arbeitslos. Bitte verkauft Euren PC und kündigt Euren Vetrag bei Eurem Internet Service Provider. Ich möchte nicht mit meiner Einkommenssteuer Eure Stromrechnung mitbezahlen, weil Ihr Euch sie dann nicht mehr leisten könnt. 127.0.0.1 23:15, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :...'Schulaufgabe, das geschieht i.d.R in wechselseitigem Einverständnis. Nicht alles was hinkt ist ein Vergleich.--Nerd wp 05:19, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : - - - - : Was sind das auch für selten dämliche Relativierungen. : Da ist nicht die kleine Silvana beim Weitsprung auf dem Schulsportfest übergetreten. Da wurde eine bis zur Oberkante Unterlippe mit anabolen Steroiden vollgepumpte Sportlerin bei der Olympiade erwischt. : Hier hat keine Mittelstufenschülerin einen Satz in ihrer tausendsten Lateinhausaufgabe abgeschrieben. Es geht hier um eine Doktorarbeit. Einen höheren akademischen Grad gibt es nicht! Er sollte Leuten vorbehalten sein, deren Leistungen tatsächlich den höchsten akademischen Anforderungen genügen und nicht von eitlen Politkarrieristen zum bloßen Zierrat für ihre Visitenkarten und Lebensläufe degeneriert werden. : Wahlrheinländer 77.11.19.233 09:02, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : :91.56.12.243 10:34, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : : : : hallo zusammen, : bin weder politisch motiviert und habe auch keinen akademischen grad. : wollte nur einmal dankeschön sagen den leuten, die hier so viel zeit opfern. selbst mich mit meinen begrenzten geistigen fähigkeiten kotzt es total an, wenn politiker akademische grade nur dazu benutzen, um sich politisch schneller fortzubewegen. : anstatt sich ums kerngeschäft zu kümmern wird sich als eintrittskarte mit fremden federn geschmückt. : und auffällig ist auch, das nicht nur beim titel gelogen wird, insgesamt scheint das methode zu haben, desto abgezockter die fraggles sind in der politik, desto erfolgreicher. : : deshalb nochmals riesenlob an die leute hier,die einfach mal fakten schaffen anstatt doof rumzulabern wie manch politsch gepeitschte hier! : : im namen des volkes : Redaktionelle Vorschlaege Bin gerade ueber spiegel.de auf diese Webseite gestossen. Ich finde sie nuetzlich und bitte um folgende Zusaetze: 1. Funktion der ueberprueften Doktoren nennen, da manche Namen nicht allgemein bekannt sind 2. Ausweitung der Population 3. Bessere graphische Darstellung der Ergebnisse: Tortendiagramm oder Balken ausprobieren 4. Macht bitte das wirtschaftliche Interesse eines Urhebers an seinem geistigen egentum deutlich. 5. In eurer untersten Textzeile zur Erklaerung eurer Taetigkeit: Statt „Arbeiten, die sich ... ‚auszeichnen‘“ schreibt bitte: „Arbeiten, die ... enthalten.“ (sinngemaess aus dem Kopf zitiert, da schon auf die Kommentarseite geschaltet wurde) Ich kann selbst wenig mithelfen, da ich in Thailand lebe. Doch verfolge ich das Thema „Ehrlichkeit in akademischen Arbeiten“ sehr interessiert. In meiner Staatsexamensarbeit wie im gesamten Studium habe ich alle Quellen stets belegt. Glueckwunsch zu eurer Arbeit. JKS Bei der DNA kann man anhand der Muster Verwandschaftbeziehungen klären Schaut man sich die Plagiats-Diagramme an findet man für jede der bisher untersuchten Arbeiten bestimmte Mustertypen. Wäre ja mal interessant, ob man die wie DNA-Plots untersuchen können und ob man anhand der spezifischen Muster die ghostwriter im Hintergrund einwandfrei identifizieren kann. :)